


Love yourself

by JustCallMeJo



Series: Wanna One hospital AU [2]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Medical Inaccuracies, Ongniel, got my med skills from Greys anatomy, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-10 20:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13509273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustCallMeJo/pseuds/JustCallMeJo
Summary: Adventures in the hospital life of boyfriends ongniel with friends.





	Love yourself

**Author's Note:**

> Well I’m back again. Hope you’ll like it :))) not proofread so I apologize for any mistakes! I also got my medical knowledge from greys anatomy so there might be inaccuracies. I apologize. 
> 
> Enjoy!!

Daniel loved his job. He loved taking care of the children. He loved saving lives and he loved his little dysfunctional hospital family. He especially loved his boyfriend. 

But there were bad days. 

~

Minhyun and Seongwoo got a call just as they were finished leaving a patient at the ER. Seongwoo was slightly disappointed that Daniel hadn’t been on call when they came but he sucked it up. 

“Male, child, severe internal damage,” the crackling voice rattled an address and they were off. 

“Gosh, this is a busy day,” Seongwoo complained as he drove. Minhyun hummed in agreement. They had been unusually busy, accidents and sickness calling them all across town today. 

They arrived at the site and hurried inside, the stretcher heavy as they jogged. 

Minhyun barely knocked before the door opened to reveal a middle aged man, his hands bruised. He was wearing a suit and looked groomed except for the previously perfectly styled hair being tousled and his bloody hands. 

“Come in! It’s my son,” he said and flagged them inside, closing the door harshly behind them. Seongwoo had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. 

“His name’s Hanjae. He’s only ten, please help him,” the man pleaded but his voice held a certain distracted tone. 

Seongwoo and Minhyun followed him to the living room. In the middle, between the couch and the television, a boy was lying on the floor, writhing in pain. His body was littered with bruises. His school shirt torn and Seongwoo noticed he was wearing a girl uniform instead of the boys one. Complete with a skirt and stockings. 

Minhyun and Seongwoo exchanged wary glances as they noticed the ahjussi tensing up at the sight of his son. 

“Hanjae?” Seongwoo calmly set himself on the floor next to the frightened and hurt child. “We’re going to help you, what hurts the most?” Seongwoo asked gently. 

The child sobbed, his wide brown eyes searching Seongwoo’s desperately. He looked over to his dad in fear and then his gaze flittered downwards to his outfit and red bloomed across his cheeks. 

“I promise, it’s all going to be okay,” Seongwoo told the child with a smile. “I want to help you.” 

“Stomach,” Hanjae got out between sobs. 

“Okay, good, thank you for telling me,” Seongwoo gave a reassuring smile and Minhyun started preparing the stretcher while Seongwoo examined the child and took vitals. 

It looked bad. Seongwoo would estimate a few broken ribs and inner bleedings together with several punctured organs. 

As they entered the ambulance Hanjae’s heart stopped. Seongwoo was in the performing CPR, Hanjae’s father watching worriedly only to avoid the sight when he caught a glimpse of the skirt. 

Seongwoo focused on counting the pressure he delivered to the boys chest. 

~

Daniel was woken up by Jisung. 

“Yah, your boyfriend is coming in with a patient, we need pediatricians on this,” his hyung said and Daniel hummed sleepily, Jisung dragging him out of the bed with fondness. 

Daniel woke up more as they sprinted to the ER. Jisung briefed him on the way, the other pediatrician looking tired and worn out. Daniel made a mental note to tell his hyung to rest after this patient. 

They ran out the doors to the ambulance entrance, the sirens blaring in the distance. Sungwoon and Jaehwan came to join them as the report had said several punctured organs. 

“Aish, why is everything happening on the same day? The ER is almost full,” Jaehwan complained. 

Jisung only sighed in agreement. Daniel had been sleeping for a while and he was surprised the steady flow of patients hadn’t decreased yet. Although they hadn’t lost a soul yet so he was satisfied. 

The ambulance pulled up and Daniel hurried forward to help Minhyun open the doors. The sight of his boyfriend made him smile slightly. Seongwoo was still performing CPR, his brown hair wet with sweat and his tongue peeking out between his lips in concentration. Daniel thought he looked beautiful and couldn’t wait to get home tonight to devour his boyfriend. 

Nasty thoughts begone! Daniel scolded himself as they pulled out the stretcher. 

“Child, ten years. The name is Hanjae. Sudden cardiac arrest occurred six minutes ago, CPR has been administrated,” Seongwoo relayed as they hurried inside, Sungwoon taking over the CPR. They were about to enter trauma room one when Seongwoo grabbed Daniel’s collar and pulled him close. The older leaned in for a warm kiss and when they pulled away Daniel couldn’t help but smile. 

“My shift ends in an hour, I’ll see you at Guanlin’s and Daehwi’s room then,” Seongwoo whispered intimately, Daniel shivering from the sensations. Seongwoo pecked him on the lips once more. “Good luck,” he smiled and let go of his boyfriend. Daniel offered a bigger smile in return and then hurried into trauma room one. 

That’s when the commotion started. The male who had been in the ambulance, presumably the boy’s father, took a swing at Seongwoo. Minhyun managed to tackle the guy and Seongwoo dodged. 

“I do not want my son treated by homosexuals!” The man roared, the other trauma patients looking at the altercation worriedly. Daniel was just about to go over and beat the guy for trying to hit his boyfriend but Jaehwan’s voice stopped him. Daniel turned to see the child awake again, hyperventilating from the pain he was experiencing. 

“Daniel, surgery, now,” Seongwoo heard and turned to give Daniel a reassuring look, smoothing out his previous expression of terror and shock. 

“Go,” the paramedic mouthed and Daniel hesitated for a few more seconds before running after his patient towards the surgery room. He walked beside the stretcher as they moved quickly through corridors. A small hand enveloped his. He looked down at Hanjae. 

“Am I going to die?” The child asked breathlessly. 

“No. I’m going to help you,” Daniel smiled. Hanjae nodded slowly, a trickle of blood falling down his cheek. 

“Tell dad I’m sorry for trying the skirt. Please tell him I’m sorry,” the boy pleaded softly. Daniel’s heart clenched. 

“Never apologize for being who you are,” Daniel told him gravely. Hanjae looked deep into the pediatrician’s eyes. Then he told Daniel in a broken voice:

“Thank you.”

~

Security came to collect the man who was still sputtering slurs and trying to land punches. 

Minhyun walked up to Seongwoo, a frown on his face. 

“Are you okay?” The black haired male asked. 

“Yeah, he just caught me by surprise,” Seongwoo assured and threw an arm over Minhyun’s shoulders. 

“C’mon we have one hour left, then we’re free,” Seongwoo smiled. 

“Do you think his dad inflicted the damage?” Minhyun piped up as they walked to the ambulance. Seongwoo’s expression darkened. 

“I’m sure his dad inflicted the damage. I’m also gonna make sure that he gets busted by social service.”

“That’s gonna put Hanaje in the foster system,” Minhyun pointed out. 

“If no one wants him I’ll adopt him myself. Then he can be loved for being himself. I’m sure Daniel wouldn’t mind,” Seongwoo smiled at the idea. Minhyun allowed a small smile to flash across his face as well. 

~

Daniel rolled Hanjae, who was sleeping because of the anesthesia, into a free room in the pediatrics department. It was a room close to Daehwi’s and Guanlin’s so after hooking the boy up to the machines he went to their room. 

Guanlin was being discharged today so they were having a small party. Minhyun and Jaehwan had cooked some delicious dish for the occasion while Jisung had brought some cookies. 

Seongwoo claimed he had brought the fun to the party. 

“Niellie-hyung!” Woojin exclaimed when he walked inside. Jisung, Jaehwan, Sungwoon and Minhyun were all sitting in the chairs. Guanlin, Woojin and Jihoon were on the maknae’s bed. Daehwi had Jinyoung next to him and Hyebin had Areum cuddled up to her on the couch. Hyebin still had quite a way to go in her recovery. At the moment she was communicating through a small portable whiteboard. 

And lastly, Seongwoo. His boyfriend had been sitting in the armchair by Daehwi’s bed when Daniel entered. He immediately jumped up and bounded over to Daniel. The younger smiled and kissed his boyfriend, pulling him closer by the hips. 

Seongwoo had changed into a pair of sweats and a T-shirt. Which was Daniel’s. The younger chuckled. 

Seongwoo pulled him over to the armchair and settled in Daniel’s lap. 

“Why have a locker of your own with your own clothes if you’re just going to break into mine?” Daniel mused and hugged his boyfriend closer to his chest. 

Seongwoo pretended he couldn’t hear. 

Daniel laughed. 

“So how’s Hanjae?” Minhyun piped up. 

“Who’s Hanjae?” Jihoon asked. 

“He’s a new patient,” Seongwoo answered. 

“And he’s fine at the moment,” Daniel continued. 

“Aww, you’re finishing each other’s sentences,” Sungwoon cooed, causing laughter in the room. Daniel blushed slightly, Seongwoo rolled his eyes. 

“At least we don’t use the resting rooms for the purpose you do. How’s Taehyun?” Seongwoo fluttered his eyelashes innocently, watching Sungwoon grow redder. 

“Too much information!” Daehwi exclaimed in English and made a show of covering his ears. 

They all laughed. 

The atmosphere was great and so was the food. 

“I’m so excited to go home!” Guanlin exclaimed around bites of his cookie. 

“Yeah, Im really happy for you,” Daehwi smiled. He was growing thinner by the day but he was fighting. He had been one of the longest staying patients the hospital had had. Daniel wondered if Daehwi even remembered what home felt like. A home outside of the hospital. 

He knew the young boy had spent a lot of time there when his father was sick and now when he himself was sick. Daniel couldn’t imagine it. 

“But you have to visit, okay?” Daehwi spoke up in English, voice trembling slightly. Guanlin gave him a gummy smile. 

“Of course I will, Daehwi-yah,” he assured. “And don’t worry. You’ll go home soon too,” that caused a smile to light up Daehwi’s face again. A genuine one. 

The rest of the room smiled at their two youngest and chatter broke out once again. 

That’s when the alarm started blaring. 

Daniel quickly stood up, Seongwoo getting off him to allow the younger to get out of the room. Jisung followed quickly, his cookie forgotten. 

Daniel sprinted into the room a few doors down. It was Hanjae’s heart monitor that was beeping.

Jisung came in not long after with the defibrillator. Daniel rubbed them together, feeling the electricity coursing through them as Jisung put the patches on Hanjae. 

“Clear!” Daniel called and pressed down. Hanjae’s body arched off the bed, but his monitor didn’t stop its incessant beeping. Daniel increased the voltage. 

“Clear!” He called. The same process repeated, nothing changing. 

Daniel frantically loaded the defibrillator again. 

“Clear!” He shouted. Nothing. Jisung put a hand on his wrist as he was about to do it again. Daniel looked at his hyung, meeting his sad gaze. 

The heart monitor was reduced to one long beep. 

Jisung reached over to turn it off. 

~

Daniel sobbed when he stumbled out of the room. He couldn’t breathe, his throat was contracting. 

He could hear Jisung calling his name me but his mind was swimming in mud. He couldn’t comprehend anything. 

A pair of hands landed on the sides of his face. Daniel’s knees buckled and he slid down the wall to the floor. The hands followed, a comforting and familiar weight settling in his lap. Finally the voice floated through his mind and his eyes cleared for a second. 

“Niel-ah. Breathe,” Seongwoo commanded and stroked his boyfriend’s cheeks. Daniel drew a shuddering breath, still hyperventilating. Seongwoo quickly leaned forward to kiss him, evening his breathing out by getting him to hold his breath. 

Daniel looked up tearfully at his boyfriend when they separated. Then he was sobbing again. 

Seongwoo pulled him closer, still straddling Daniel’s lap, and held the crying male close to his chest. 

Daniel arms wrapped around him almost painfully as he tried to comfort the younger. 

“Shh. You’re okay. You’re okay,” Seongwoo chanted, blinking away tears of his own. 

Eventually Daniel calmed down to shuddering breaths and silent, stray tears falling down his cheeks. Seongwoo pulled Daniel’s head off his chest and leaned their foreheads together, kissing the young male again. It was wet and disgusting but it was home. It was comfort. It was what Daniel needed. What they both needed. Seongwoo let one tear fall, whispering in the space between them. 

“We’re okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Ree for the prompt: Prompt? How about one comforting the other when something bad happens to his patient? 
> 
> I’m sorry if you feel attacked by this fic. Comment if you wanna yell at me or talk or just feel like it. Leave some kudos if you liked the fic while you’re at it ;))
> 
> Thanks for reading!!!


End file.
